Mission 5
Mission 5 is a story mission. Available at level 13 after completing the quest Luna what?!?. Contains ghosts level 13 and 14. Mission 5 Luna Rescue Operation Tweener and Rapper Rapper are worried that Luna has disappeared. The last place any of the members saw her was at the South River Station. This mission is to find and rescue Luna, then capture and deal with the kidnappers. Perfect Clear Requirement *Points: ??? *Time: Within 25 minutes *Deaths: None Perfect Clear Reward *Obtain title First Class Merit For Luna's Rescue. Mission Clear Reward Exp Rate 24113. (first time only) *Berserker Soma's Truth *Berserker's Soma Charity *Irradiated Soma Charity *Irradiated Soma's Truth *Mobius Necklace *Skilled Intruder's Soma Truth *Trusty Guard's Soma Truth *Twisted Belt of Strength Guide #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept The Witness Knows1/8. #Kill 30 ghosts in area. #Turn in The Witness Knows1/8. #Talk to The Jewelry Dealer by walking up to her. #Accept The Duck Who Lays The Golden Egg2/8. #Get 6 Golden Eggs from Wicked Noel. #Turn in The Duck Who Lays The Golden Egg2/8. #Talk to Tweener by walking up to him. #Accept Going to Rapper Rapper3/8. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Platform. #Turn in Going to Rapper Rapper3/8. #Accept The Citizen's Foot Gets Tired4/8. #Kill Spoker. #Turn in The Citizen's Foot Gets Tired4/8. #Move north and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom 1. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Be Truthful and Be Forgiven5/8. #Get 6 confessions from Dried Wing Drak in 10 minutes. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Be Truthful and Be Forgiven5/8. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom 2. #Press H and pick up the phone to accept Stop the Train7/8. #Move west and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom 1. #Move to Speed Regulating Equipment and hold D. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom 2. #Move to Fuel Supply Equipment and hold D. #Press H and pick up the phone to turn in Stop the Train7/8. #Move east and press D to zone into Subway Platform. #Talk to Bishapo by walking up to him. #Accept Another Little Cocky Fellow.8/8. #Move north and press D to zone into Subway Guestroom. #Kill Humbi. Maps Subway Station Building Ghosts: *Punisher Elio ×10 *Wicked Noel ×21 NPCs: Tweener *The Witness Knows1/8 - Kill 30 ghosts in area. *Going to Rapper Rapper3/8 - Go to Rapper Rapper. *(phone in Subway Guestroom 1) Be Truthful and Be Forgiven5/8 - Get 6 confessions from Dried Wing Drak in 10 minutes. *(phone in Subway Guestroom 2) Stop the Train7/8 - Destroy Speed Regulating Equipment in Subway Guestroom 1 and destroy Fuel Supply Equipment in Subway Guestroom 2. The Jewelry Dealer *The Duck Who Lays The Golden Egg2/8 - Get 6 Golden Eggs from Wicked Noel. *Shock! Picture of Spirits (Hidden Quest) Subway Platform (first time) Ghosts: *Pained Mario ×20 *Punisher Elio ×6 *Spoker ×1 NPCs: Rapper Rapper *The Citizen's Foot Gets Tired4/8 - Kill Spoker. (second time) NPCs: Bishapo *Another Little Cocky Fellow.8/8 - Kill Humbi in Subway Guestroom. Subway Guestroom 1 Ghosts: *Dark Migul ×16 *Dried Wing Drak ×5 Subway Guestroom 2 Ghosts: *Dark Migul ×14 *Dried Wing Drak ×5 NPCs: The Jewelry Dealer *This is Not the Time For This(6/8) Subway Tracks Ghosts: *Executor Vacuy ×4 *Executor Slay ×12 NPCs: Mr. Moya *Really Cute (Hidden Quest) Subway Guestroom Party map. Ghosts: *Blind Black ×3 *Dried Wing Drak ×1 *Hollow Pay ×1 *Humbi ×1 See Also #Luna what?!? #This is Not the Time For This(6/8) #Shock! Picture of Spirits (Hidden Quest) #Really Cute (Hidden Quest) #Missions #''List of mission 5 ghosts'' Category:Missions Category:Seoul Missions